


Marcas

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Remix Fest [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las líneas le recorren desde el bajo de la espalda hasta la mitad de sus omóplatos. Son líneas que no acaban de curar, que se reabren cada noche desde hace dos semanas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> En respuesta a [esta prompt](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html?thread=199664#t199664).
> 
> Hola, esta es mi OTP. No son funcionales ni juntos ni por separado y se hacen mucho daño mutuamente y nunca serán felices :D

Damian se queda muy quieto, sin quitarse la máscara. Dick se da cuenta tarde, cuando la capucha y la parte de arriba ya están en el suelo de la Cueva. 

—Eso son... 

Las líneas le recorren desde el bajo de la espalda hasta la mitad de sus omóplatos. Son líneas que no acaban de curar, que se reabren cada noche desde hace dos semanas. 

—Heridas de guerra, Damian —Dick sonríe a pesar del cansancio, sonríe enseñando todos los dientes, tan falso y tan tenso que duele. 

Damian no parece convencido, pero tampoco entiende. Es un niño, y Dick sigue pensando que la decisión fue correcta, que Damian le necesita. 

 

*

 

Hay partes de Tim que no conocía, o que cambian de la noche a la mañana. Sabía que era un gran mentiroso. Ha pasado su vida engañando a todos los que le rodeaban, engañándose a sí mismo. Pero con Dick nunca fue así. Nunca fue así hasta que les explotó en la cara. 

Las primeras peleas se arreglaban a gritos. 

Las siguientes a puñetazos. 

Ahora las arreglan entre las sábanas. 

(Dick sale igual de mal parado.)

 

*

 

Bruce nota los arañazos y no dice nada. Nota las marcas en el cuello de Tim, sus ojeras y cómo su mirada fluctúa cuando Dick entra en la habitación. 

Ven películas, trabajan juntos, a veces Tim está cansado, está exhausto y sonríe perezoso, se reacomoda las gafas contra el puente de la nariz y deja que Dick le revuelva el pelo. 

A veces. 

 

*

 

La primera vez Dick no sabe qué hacer, así que empuja a Tim contra la estantería. Ambos tienen el cuello enrojecido de rabia, los puños cerrados. Dick le empuja y se arrodilla, le desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros con el pulgar y Tim entreabre los labios, le observa confuso, pero no se niega. Porque Tim lleva queriendo eso años, porque Dick tiene una lista limitada de maneras para solucionar las cosas.

Le clava las uñas en los hombros cuando le saca la polla de los pantalones. Mira desde abajo, las rodillas se le resienten en el suelo de piedra, pero la mirada de Tim es oscura, vidriosa, se muerde los labios mientras Dick agarra de la base y se mete la punta en la boca. 

Le deja un arañazo por cada gemido que le roba, le mete las manos por debajo de la camiseta para encontrar más piel y no deja de moverse. Le sorprende. Que Tim no deje de moverse ni un momento, que _exija_. En el fondo se lo merece, se merece ese calor ahogado contra la base de su garganta y Tim tapándose la boca con una mano, ahogando los sonidos. Dick quiere pensar que lo que hace grita _lo siento_ , que se están arreglando de alguna manera. 

 

*

 

—Lo siento. 

La segunda vez. Tim le mira los arañazos de la espalda, su expresión es mortificación absoluta. Ni siquiera recuerda de qué iba la discusión. Dick revuelve las sábanas para gatear sobre la cama, agarrarle de la nuca. Tim se deshace bajo él, sus labios se amoldan contra Dick, que lame las disculpas. 

Las disculpas son suyas, las disculpas deberían ser todas suyas. 

—Voy a darme una ducha —comenta, sin dejar de sonreír y sin desengancharse de Tim. 

Tim asiente, se humedece los labios enrojecidos. 

 

*

 

Tim se queda dormido en su regazo, efecto del sedante. A Dick le asoman los arañazos por encima de las vendas, pero Alfred tampoco dice nada. Le ofrece un té, se lo repite varias veces, hasta que deja de pasar los dedos entre el pelo de Tim y sacude la cabeza. 

—Perdón, estaba...

Alfred enarca una ceja. 

—Sí, ya —arruga la nariz y acepta el té. Tim hunde el rostro contra su abdomen. 

A veces piensa que Tim es todo enfado. Que lo que había antes era fachada, y simplemente se ha endurecido y transformado en rabia. A veces piensa que Tim es todo armadura, cuesta tanto llegar debajo que comienzas a dudar que haya _algo_ que alcanzar. 

Abre los ojos perezoso. 

—Ey —murmura Dick. 

Continúa estirándole mechones de pelo, le escuece la espalda. A Tim se le escapa una sonrisa estúpida, esconde la nariz en su camiseta, y a Dick se le contagia.


End file.
